I'm Going Under
by rlb190
Summary: Lucy is losing her mind. Her future is clear, but her mind isn't, the cruel reality is, she's going under, and no one can save her now.


**Hello! This is a REALLY REALLY REALLY long One-Shot! Enjoy! Don't forget to check out my other stories!**

**Wendy POV**

"Carla! PLEASE?" I whined. She shook her "No!" Man! "Fine." I grumbled, and but I put the 500,000 jewel job down. "I don't see why-." I stopped, because the door of the guild slammed open.

Loki was standing there, looking distressed. His suit was ripped, and his face was messed up. "Loki-san?" I asked, (under my breath) "Guys! It's Lucy!" he reaches into his pocket and whips out keys on a ring. Lucy's keys. Everyone in the guild sucks in a breath. Erza steps up to Loki. "What happened?" Loki takes a deep, shuddering breath. "I couldn't protect her! I'm sorry…" he grits his teeth and tears start to run down his face. Erza's voice gets quieter. "Loki. What. Happened?" Loki looks up sadly.

"Lucy was kidnapped." What!? Lucy was kidnapped!? Everyone started to talk at once. "WHAT? Lucy? What happened?" Loki just stood there, crying. Erza put an arm around him and had him sit down at a table. "Loki, what happened?" Loki looked sad.

"Lucy was walking on a trail in the woods, and then a black haired person and a blonde haired person attacked her, and threw her off the road. Lucy called me, and I fought the blonde haired person off. But the blacked haired person around her neck and knocked her out. The blond grinned at me, the used an attack and I was thrown back into some rocks. When I got up they were gone. I found her keys near the river. Some foot prints. That was it. I couldn't protect her. I promised I would always protect her…" he slammed his head down of the table; I knew that tears were coming from him. The Master stood up. "We WILL find Lucy. But we have to find out who they were. Everyone search the city! Every nook and cranny!" the door opens. "Hey guys! We're back!" called Natsu. Grey walked behind him. "He destroyed the town." Natsu looked around. He saw Loki, crying on the table. Everyone face's and Lucy's keys on the table. "

Where's Lucy?" he asked. We all looked down.

"Natsu-chan. Lucy was kidnapped."

Grey POV

It's safe to say he freaked out. He ran out of the guild, and Erza tackled him in the court yard.

"Natsu! We are going to find her!" he objected. "I know, I need to kick the butt of the person who kidnapped her!" Erza bend down and punched him in the gut, making him get knocked out.

"Everyone fan out. But go in pairs, we don't want anyone who can beat Loki to attack us alone.

Juvia with Grey." Damit! "Ah, Grey sama!" cried Juvia.

"Cana with Levy,

Jet and Droy,

Alzack and Bisca…" the list continued. "And I'll go with Wendy. Be careful, and find Lucy!" and with that we left to find our friend.

**Lucy POV**

My dang head hurt! I fluttered my eyes open to meet dark ones. "What?" I groaned. The boy looked me over. "You're awake. I was worried about you Lucy."

Lucy?

Who was Lucy?

"Who's Lucy? And who are you?" his face crinkles into a frown. "Lucy is your name. I'm Rouge, remember? You're in the guild Saber Tooth." Guild? "What's a guild? How do you know I'm in it?" he points to my hand. "That's your guild mark. In silver, you asked for that color."

I look at my right hand. He was right. "What happened to me Rouge?" Rouge sighs. "Fairy Tail, another guild. They attacked you. They tried to kidnap you. They'll do anything to kidnap you." What? They tried to kidnap me? "Why?" he looks sad. "They wanted you to join their guild. They'll do anything to convince you that you're one of them. So don't go outside the guild without me, or Sting." Who the hell was Sting? "Who?" a blonde haired person walked in the room.

"Lucy! You're awake. How are you?" I looked at Rouge for help. "Sting." I nod. Sting raises his eyebrows. "She lost her memory." Sting looks concerned. "Well I hope you get it back soon. But don't worry. We'll protect you from Fairy Tail. I can't believe they tried to kidnap you!"

****** Hey, it's Bob. I'm the Line space/ narrator for miss. Rlb190 stories. Okay, *ahem***

**A year passed, and Lucy grew, as did the others. Without her keys, she took to a magic called, Heavenly Body magic, and became an S-class wizard. The others searched for Lucy, but came up with nothing. They knew she was still alive, somewhere, but they didn't know where. A little while later, the grand magic games were starting up again. Lucy was going with Sting, Rouge, Rufus, and Orga. Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Loki went for Fairy Tail, and the they arrived in Crocus.**********************

**Loki POV**

We arrived, and split up. Erza went to the room, Natsu and Grey, and then I went with Wendy. "Cana-san! Isn't it so pretty here?" I smiled. "It really is!" I exclaim. She looks a little sad. "I wish Lucy was here." Her voice sounded so sad. "I know kiddo. But we searched for her all over. But she's alive, we know that." She looks up at me. "How?" I give a mental sigh. "Her contracts with me and her other spirits aren't broken." She gives me a smile. "I guess so." I smile back and we tour the garden, and then retire to the room. At midnight, the ropes where on, the maze in the sky set, and the games about to begin.

Lucy POV

"Sting, this way." I point to the left. "No, the right." Argues Orga. "Shut up, Orga. I know what I'm doing." Rouge shrugs, and we are on our way to the left, then a long wooden bridge on the ocean.

"This is it guys." Says Rufus. We walk to the door, and the pumpkin comes up to us. "You are team number one! Congrats! Go inside!" we do so.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait. I get so bored I start playing with the stars in the sky.

"Lucy knock it off." Says Sting. I sigh and put down a star. Then we hear voices. "Team Fairy Tail B!" cried the pumpkin. Fairy Tail? I back away from the door. Stings look grave.

"Lucy, stay behind us, don't talk to them. Don't say a word. I hide behind the group, as they form a wall around me. I hear voices. "I can't believe that you did that Mirajane!" called a voice.

Mirajane?

That sound familiar, but... "Ow!" I whisper, grabbing my head. Why that is name so familiar. I can her laughing in my head. "Lucy-san! How was the job?"

Job? Why would I have a job? Why would she know me? Why was she calling me san? "Get out of my head!" I whisper. "Sting looks back at me. "You okay Lucy?" he whispers. I smile and nod, but keep clutching my head. Why was Fairy Tail so familiar?

Wendy POV

We were last. Of course. "Don't worry guys! We will win today!" said Loki. "Yes!" I cried. We all waited in the hall in the stairway of the arena. "We will introduce the teams in the order, starting with the last team! Ready? In 8th place, Team Fairy Tail A!" that's us I guess.

We all walk out, and boos fill the stands, and we step to the side. "Next team, Mermaid Heel!" I zone out after that. Then I hear, "Team Saber Tooth!" a man with long blonde hair comes out, with a large man with blue-ish hair, then someone with short, blonde hair and a boy with longer, black hair, and Loki gives a gasp, and starts shaking.

"Loki-san?" I ask.

He stares at the two boys. "Those are the ones who kidnapped Lucy."

WHAT?

Erza stares at them "Saber Tooth." Then, a girl with long blonde hair steps, out. I know those eyes that smile.

It's Lucy. But her hand has the Saber Tooth mark on it! "Lucy?" asks Grey. All of Fairy Tail gives a gasp. Natsu's face breaks out in a grin. "LUCY!" we all cried. Lucy gives us a glance.

"Do I know you?" she asks. WHAT?! "Lucy it's us!" said Erza. "I don't know you. This is the first time we've met, Fairy Tail."

FIRST TIME WE MET?

"Lucy, you don't remember us?" asks Mira-san. Lucy gives Mira a long look, then winces, and touches her head. "No. I don't think so. Now leave me alone."

She walks away, leaving the rest of us flabbergasted. "She doesn't remember us. They must have kidnapped her, and the potion they used to knock her out must have been memory loss potion! But they made her on their team?" says Erza.

Loki glances away, trying not to cry. "I guess that's how it is." And we start the first event, with Grey and Juvia. And they both lose. Then Grey fights Flare. And wins.

We were off to a good start. Then it was Lucy vs. the women with the sword (forgot her name) from Mermaid Heel. They faced off.

**Lucy POV**

Kagura drew her sword. This will be fun! "You are going down!" she says. Ha! She races at me to strike, but I swipe to the left, dodging her attack, and she frowns, realizing that she needs magic for this fight. "GRAVTIY LAW!" she yells, and a crushing weight comes on top of me. I pretend to fall to it, but once I'm on the ground, I say, "Meter!" and I'm off. I zoom to the wall, ride on it, circle around, and come in close, I stick my arm out and *WHAM!* right in the nose.

She pulls back, and I race upwards. She keeps trying to hit me, but I keep moving. Finally I get hit. She smiles in triumph, but I grin, shocking her. "I made it." I say, and she looks at the sky, and everyone gives a gasp. Magic circles form the big dipper in the sky. "Be judged by the seven stars! Grand Chariot!" the dipper flashes, and light rains down on the arena. Kagura yells and block it with her sword. I bend down, and put two fingers on the ground.

"True the sky Heavenly Body Magic, CERMA! begins to darken with clouds spinning the sky, covering the arena. "Wha-aa?" she asks. I target the center over her, and let go.

A bright yellow flash (big one) lands on her, and she screams in pain. The sky flashes and the smoke clears, she lies on the ground, knocked out. Everyone stares at me, and I get up, and walk back to my team, and a smiling Rouge (I know right?)

"Nice job, Lu." He high fives me, and I look back at the mess.

The Fairies stared at me. One with orange hair refuses to look at me, staring at the ground, tears streaming from his face. What was his problem? "Loki." Come a voice in my head. Loki? Is that his name? Why did I know that? I frown and shake my head. "Lu? You okay?" I look up and smile. "Yeah, just a little tired."

Strings shrugs and turns back to the stadium.

******The next day*******

**Wendy POV**

Why? She uses the same magic as Jellal! What about her spirits? Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting all failed at the second day challenge. Then it was the battle time, and it was Lucy vs. Erza. This was going to be bad. For Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

"Lucy! I don't want to fight you! You don't belong in Saber Tooth." Cries Erza. No! I belong in here. "You're wrong! Stop trying to trick me Fairy!" I say. She frowns. "Fine." She reequips into a feather like armor thing. I grin at her and she frowns. "

Heavens Wheel!" swords appear. They attack me. "Heavenly Arrows!" I yell, and the swords are shattered. "What?" she asks.

I close my fist, except for two fingers, and then swipe it backwards. A large sphere of Heavenly Magic appears and rushes towards Erza. "Ugh!" she cries and is pushed backwards. "Heaven Breakdown!" I yell swiping two fingers under her, the ground breaks under her, having rocks an dirt fall in with her. I cross my arms above my head to begin casting the spell. "Altaris!" I yell.

As I prepare to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards me , forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. Then i then unleash the orb towards Erza. The orb is incredibly dense, and holds a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Its power it is to be comparable to the power of an actual meteor.

She yells at the impact, and smoke fills the arena. When it clears, she is lying on the ground, not moving. "AND THE WINNER IN A FEW MOVES IS LUCY OF SABERTOOTH!" I smile at the Faires, who all gawk at me.

Lucy of Saber Tooth.

It sounds right, but why does it feel wrong?

**Grey POV**

Lucy beat Erza. I can't belive that Lucy beat Erza.

The smart, worried girl in the guild is now more powerful then Erza. Erza lay on the ground, and Wendy rushes out to her, with Loki at her side, and begins to heal her.

Loki stops her, and picks up Erza, who is still not moving. He takes a sad look at Lucy, who is frowning at him and staring at him, then walks away with Wendy trailing behind him.

Lucy Is unaware that Rouge is trying to talk to her, and she looks down and holds her head, she closes her eyes, and a single tear rolls down her check.

Lucy is crying.

She's sorry for beating Erza. She knows it's bad! "Guys! I say quickly. Look at Lucy." The team stares at her. Her head is still down, and she muttering to herself.

"She's being controlled!" says Natsu.

Rouge puts a hand on her shoulder, and she straights up like a robot, and smiles at him, brushing off his worries. It was Rouge! Or maybe the mark on her arm? We just had to beat Rouge right? "It doesn't work that way Grey." Said Loki, still holding Erza. "We have to snap her out of it. If I can verse her, I can break whatever's on her. I nod. We had to get Lucy to verse Loki, and I know how to make it happen.

Lucy POV

The next day it was Loki verse me. That person.

Loki.

I knew that name! We met in the middle and took our mark as the gong sounds. "Lucy!" cried Loki. Why do they keep telling me this crap? "Lucy, please remember me." I shook my head. "No! Stay AWAY!"I yell.A large blast of my magic come outs out of the ground when I say that to him.

The ground rumbles and rises up a few feet. "Lucy, don't do this! I know you, you would never do this!" I shake my head more. "No! you don't know me! You don't know me!" another blast, the ground raises more. "Lucy! Please!" he begs me. "NO!" I yell. A third blast. "Fine!" he yells. He lights up his fist and charges at me. I use my magic and do the same.

"Lucy."

He punches at me, and I move out of the way. "Remember the time you saved me?" I cut a jab, but he move out of the way. "NO! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!" he places a swift kick in my side.

"You had an audience with the Spirit King, you saved me from Karen." I kick his side.

"I NEVER DID THAT!" I yell, and the ground rises above the arena, and into the sky. "You saved Aries, you laughed with Natsu, and talked with Grey, and read with Levy! You ate with MiraJane! You did word puzzles with Lisanna and got drunk with Cana! You giggled with Erza! You saved my life Lucy."

No. no. they tried to kidnap me. "No! I didn't! Stop lying!"

I try to punch in in my rage, the punch he catches my hand. "No, no, no." I mutter. I start to cry, tears streaming freely down my face. He holds my other hand near our faces.

"Lucy, please. You don't belong in Saber Tooth. YOU BELONG IN FAIRY TAIL!"

**Loki POV**

"YOU BELONG IN FAIRY TAIL!" I yell.

She starts to shake her head, and pull from me, and she screams a loud scream, and goes limp in my hands.

I set her down and sit next to her, then lean her on my chest, holding her hand. She breaths hard, and her face keep twitching and she shuts her eyes tight. Then her face relaxes. T

he hand I was holding starts to glow, and her silver guild mark melts away showing off her pink Fairy Tail mark. She gives a sigh, and her eyes flutter open.

"Loki..." she says weakly with tears. I smile at her, wiping my face.

Lucy was back.

"I'm here, Lucy." She looks at the sky and sighs.

"I am too."

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed my REALLY LONG One- Shot!**

**Peace and Mist,**

** Rlb190**


End file.
